Julie Finlay
Julie Finlay first appeared in the season 12 episode Seeing Red and is the assistant Night-Shift Supervisor in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She is portrayed by Elisabeth Shue. Character Information Julie Finlay is a former colleague of D.B. Russell from his time in Seattle. She is a blood spatter expert so good that D.B. Russell calls her a "blood whisperer". He fired her after a case in Seattle where an investor was suspected of killing his girlfriend and Jules failed to legally tie him to the murder and the case was dismissed when she turned out to have obtained the incriminating sample illegally by taking a used champagne glass from his home (Homecoming). Afterwards, she and the Seattle police were both sued by the suspect. In spite of this, Jules and D.B. are still good friends. Biography Season Twelve Finlay joins the CSI team after the sensitive departure of Catherine Willows and the recent rampage of a serial killer, after she is called upon by D.B. Russell to help with a bizarre crime scene, as her expertise in blood splatter could help solve the case, which it does. Due to her efforts in the case, Russell offered her a job, which she accepted. She immediately worked well with the others in the team and started good relationships with them all. However due to slight bitterness of being previously fired by Russell, she has slight conflicts with him regarding her past and their conflicting opinions on certain cases. She continues building strong relationships with the team and continues solving cases with the aid of the team. In Homecoming,'' she revealed the rest of her past with Russell to the CSI team (though she left out the part about stealing the sample). In addition, in Homecoming,'' Russell's granddaughter is kidnapped, which affected her due to Finlay being a good friend of Russell. Finlay herself also becomes targeted by a corrupt cop. Season Thirteen Karma to Burn Having been informed by Sara that Conrad had been shot, she calls D.B. to let him know where she is. She informs him that Crenshaw is up to no good and intends to find out exactly what he's up to, much to D.B's disapproval. D.B.'s suspicions turn out to be correct when Crenshaw lures her to a bar however she is wary his involvement with the recent kidnapping of Kaitlyn. When he takes her to the bar, she discovers Kaitlyn is being held in the warehouse behind the bar. Crenshaw then threatens Finlay with his gun and locks her up with Kaitlyn. Finlay manages to release Kaitlyn, so Crenshaw's partner, Paul Kimball attempts to capture her again. Crenshaw searches for Finlay while she hides from him, she then jumps on him and they engage in a fight. Finlay runs away after she manages to injure him. He catches up to her, punches her and then he places handcuffs on her. It is then implied that he will rape Finlay until Detective Moreno bursts in and shoots Crenshaw dead. Later on they manage to save Kaitlyn largely thanks to Finlay's efforts of ruining the corrupt officers' plans of holding them hostage. CSI on Fire The case gets personal for Julie when the victims of Tom Cooley, the murder suspect who got away from her in Seattle, are unearthed in the Nevada desert. Appearances Trivia *Has a safe word "Stop" as shown in Seeing Red. *Knows D.B Russell's first name. *Teaches lessons about blood spatter in Seeing Red *In her first episode Elizabeth Shue became a series regular. *D.B Russell calls her "Jules" but she prefers being called "Finn" (Seeing Red) *She has married and divorced twice (Stealing Home). Both husbands were cops (Play Dead). *Both relationships with her exhusbands are bitter (Stealing Home), though she had a sexual fling with the second in CSI on Fire. *She is from Philadelphia (Stealing Home) *She is a huge fantasy fan who watched The Lord of the Rings more than 40 times. (Dune and Gloom) *Teaches Henry how to bat in (Altered Stakes) *Good at baseball (Altered Stakes) *She mentioned that she loves weddings in Malice in Wonderland because she had two of them. *She played a lot of tennis when she was younger (Double Fault) *In Last Supper she revealed she met her first husband in a forensics confenrence where they both ended up ditching it. She also revealed she and her first husband got engaged after one month. *In Torch Song she revealed to Nick that in Seattle she didn't to enough fire related scenes and she thinks it's too complex. *In Last Supper it revealed that she is a fan of Elite Chefs along with David. Category:Las Vegas Characters Category:Females Category:Crime Lab Personnel